


Lessons

by orphan_account



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another exceptionally old kink meme fill. </p>
<p>Oz asks a rather personal question one night when he and Gilbert are sitting in the library of the Rainsworth Manor. Of course he already knows the answer, but he just can't resist seeing Gilbert so flustered when it comes to explaining it to him. Especially when Oz asks Gil for lessons... </p>
<p>Prompt used listed inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload from fanfiction. I need to stop writing for these really old kink meme prompts, oh my god. They're rarely done any more (if at all) for Pandora Hearts, but they're so addicting! I know I'm not the best at these sorts of things but if someone out there likes this then I'll be happy! :D Enjoy!
> 
> Original Prompt: "Oz, out of nowhere, asks Gil what a blow job is. of course, Oz totally knows what it is, but just wants to see Gil all flustered about explaining it, so he plays dumb. This leads to Gil teaching Oz exactly how its done~"

It was a cold night at the Rainsworth Manor, the fires roaring merrily on the hearths in order to provide some source of warmth for the occupants inside. With Alice, Break and Sharon retiring early, Oz and Gilbert had consigned themselves to the library, surrounded by good books and equally good company after a hard day's work of eliminating stray Chains here and there, and putting up with the general rigmarole of everyday life.

Nothing could possibly be better at this moment Gilbert had thought, the raven haired man leaning back against the comfortable plush armchair and sighing faintly in content as he closed his golden eyes, Oz humming quietly to himself as he read over his favourite book, the  _Holy Knight_.

Nothing at all.

He probably should have known better.

"Gil… what are blowjobs?"

Gilbert promptly fell out of his chair.

"WHAT?!"

Oz blinked as he lifted his head from his book, staring at the form of his best friend and servant currently splayed out on the ground against the armchair, his golden eyes wide and his mouth agape in a comedic expression of horror. The blond blinked again.

"I just asked what bl—"

"I know Oz. What I want to know is  _why_ you asked that!"

Gilbert's cry came out as a hoarse snap, the man quickly managing to collect himself up from the floor and stammering as he seated himself back on his chair. Oz continued to fix him with a blank expression.

Truth be told, on the inside he was smirking. It was a boring day as a whole, and the fifteen-year-old-who-wasn't-really-fifteen was starting to feel the strain on his attention levels the more the clock ticked in the background and the flames crackled merrily against the fire grate. He was looking for a little excitement, and right now he had just what he was after.

He knew what blowjobs were of course, the teen as a matter of fact not reading the  _Holy Knight_  but instead a rather intriguing magazine he had picked up from Break's room some few days ago – the graphic pages stashed inside the hardcover copy of his favourite novel.

It had started out as innocent curiosity, but the more he found himself drawn to those pages and descriptions, the more the emerald eyed boy had found himself wondering.

What interested him the most right now was that Gilbert obviously had some idea… some rather  _profound_ idea of what blowjobs were if his reaction currently was anything to go by.

_Has Gil been a naughty boy when I was in Abyss?_ The heir thought to himself. The more he watched the raven haired man fidget nervously in his chair and the more his mouth opened and closed like a puffer fish, the more Oz was starting to suspect that that was the case. He stifled his wide grin behind his book pages.

_Interesting…_

"I just heard Break mention something about them before, so I assumed they were related to Chains…" The heir spoke up cheerily, masking his smug tone under a feigned politeness.

_Play it innocent… it'll make him even more flustered._ He could have cackled at that point. Oh this was quickly starting to become top-quality entertainment.

Gilbert froze in his chair.

"Damn you Break…" He hissed under his breath. Oz rose an eyebrow.

_Well now, that was unexpected._ He would start to question his servant and the silver haired man more often whenever he saw them together from now on.

Oz waited, wanting to see if Gilbert was going to contribute anything else. By the looks of the man's red face and his attempts to purposely look anywhere but at his master, it seemed he really wasn't keen on elaborating.

Oz smiled. He would have to do this the hard way.

"I can always go ask Break if you w—"

"NO!"

Oz blinked in surprise at Gil as the ravenette raised his voice. Realising his mistake Gilbert quickly cleared his throat, smiling somewhat awkwardly as he shifted in his seat.

"N-no. There's no need for you to do that, Oz." He spoke up again, his voice trembling somewhat. Oz continued to raise his eyebrow at him, leaning back in his chair and lacing his fingertips together under his chin with a 'tell-me-now-or-I'll-set-the-cat-on-you' expression on his face.

Seeing that he really wasn't going to get anywhere – his master not one for leaving something alone until he finally got a suitable enough answer – Gilbert exhaled deeply and swallowed the invisible lump in his throat.

_I'm going to kill Break. Oz is only fifteen!_ A twisting pain in his gut accompanied his stomach deciding to defy gravity and curl in on itself inside of him.

_I mean sure, he'll probably find out one day but_ … and here he slowly lifted his head to gaze painfully at those wide emerald eyes still waiting patiently for him to continue. Gilbert's hands gripped his kneecaps tightly.

_Forgive me, Young Master._

"U-um… w-well… they don't have anything to do with Chains at all…" He began, feeling very much like the world had just ended. In fact, he was bloody miserable.

Oz straightened up in his seat, leaning forwards with intrigue. Gilbert was actually going to  _tell_ him?! This day really couldn't get any better.

"Oh?" He pressed, waiting for Gilbert to spit the rest out. Gilbert swallowed thickly again, well aware that his cheeks were flushing much more than necessary as he tried to look anywhere but at his master.

"T-they're… um… something… some people… do… uh… w-when… when… um…"

"When  _what_  Gilbert?"

Gilbert squeaked slightly.

"Uh—when they—" He tried to moisten his dry mouth so he could speak.  _Goddammit could this get any more awkward?_

"When they feel… a-a—aro…" He couldn't finish the sentence off.

"Around? Arrogant?" Oz offered, all the while trying to bite back the smirk at what he  _knew_ his servant was trying to say.

"A—ar—aroused." Gilbert finally finished off, groaning and smacking himself in the head with his palm.  _I can't believe he made me say that._

There was a long silence. The ravenette slowly sneaked a glance between his fingers up at his master. What he saw made him groan louder. Oz was staring back at him with an oddly triumphant look on his face.

_The devil in disguise I swear,_ Gil grumbled internally to himself.

"Aroused from what?" Oz asked innocently. Gilbert nearly fell out of his chair again.

_For the love of Abyss – does he want me to explain the details for him as well?!_

"Uh… m-many things. Usually when guys uh… see… or hear… something which makes them… feel um… hot… they need to… find some r-relief. And a good way to get that relief is by uh… someone else… err…" He squeezed his eyes shut. He really couldn't believe he was explaining this. Or trying to anyway.

"Gilbert." Gilbert lifted his head and gazed despairingly at his master, Oz's tone stern. Emerald eyes locked onto deep golden.

"What is it that this 'someone else' does?" Oz pressed, all prior look of amusement now gone. If looks could kill, Gilbert would have been dead a long time ago. His shoulders slumped, his entire face a bright flushed crimson. He hung his head, locks of shaggy black hair sweeping across his brow and hiding his eyes.

"They… help the person out by… a-attending to… them… d-down…  _there_. With their mouth." He finished, his voice so hoarse he could barely hear himself speak.

_If someone could hurry up and kill me right now, that would be great._

Oz laced his fingertips together again.

"Attending to them? With their mouth? In what way?" He inquired, his tone still deceivingly innocent. Gilbert contemplated running out of the library.

"Well I really don't think it's… um… appropriate to say, Oz." He mumbled barely audibly. The look on his master's face told him the blond had still heard the comment regardless.

"I think I heard that Ada was going to buy a new cat soon…" The Vessalius heir murmured, more to himself than his servant. Gilbert stifled a rather un-manly shriek.

"T-th-they l-lick it alright!" He cried out, his face the brightest shade of beet red Oz had ever seen. Oz snickered.

_Bingo._

"Lick it? You mean to tell me that someone gets their bodies licked when they feel aroused?" He smiled sweetly. Gilbert began to beat his forehead against the nearby coffee table.

"More like a specific part of their body." The blond heard the Nightray grumble out. Oz reclined back further in his chair.

"What, you mean the part that gets all stiff an—"

"Yes!" Gilbert hissed out through gritted teeth, still not looking up from where his head was stuffed against the table. Oz could have sworn the man was crying. He knew this was taking things a bit _too_ far with his poor flustered friend… but honestly he was enjoying this far too much to stop now. He thought he'd take it a step further.

"Ah I see! So it's sort of like a lollipop!" He cried out, clapping his hands. Gilbert lifted his head slowly.

"What?" He asked, fixing reddened gold eyes on the form of his master. Oz almost did a double take. The man really  _had_ been crying.

"Well you're saying to lick it and that's what you do with a lollipop so I was just assuming…" He trailed off, shrugging his shoulders. Gilbert continued to stare blankly at him.

"Well it's more of a sucking motion, but I suppose that's one way of putting i— OH MY GOD!" Gilbert cried out, gripping his hair and groaning. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT!"

It took Oz everything he had to stop himself from falling backwards and laughing his head off. He quickly regained his composure, his pleasant smile turning devious.

"Gilbert…" He murmured quietly, drawing his distressed servant's attention back towards him. "I have another question…"

Gilbert looked wary.

"What is it?" He mumbled hoarsely, looking utterly defeated. Oz leaned closer towards him in his chair.

"How is it that Gil knows so much about this, hmm?" He whispered. Gilbert froze.

"Well… that's… uh…"

"Has Gil perhaps… done this before?" Oz cocked his head to the side, gazing at his friend with genuine curiosity. Gilbert's cheeks continued to flush, his eyes widening.

"N-NO!" He yelled indignantly.

He could tell by the increasingly devilish smirk forming on Oz's lips that that had been the wrong answer.

"I think you're lying." Oz stated bluntly, crossing one leg over the other on his chair. Gilbert spluttered.

"I'm n-not!" He pleaded.

"Gil is lyyyiiiinnnng…" Oz called out in a sing-song voice.

"Dammit I'm NOT, Oz!" Gilbert exclaimed, punching the back of his fist against the armrest of the chair. Oz merely smirked.

"Then how is Gil so knowledgeable about perverted things?" He continued to sing out. Gilbert groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"I really shouldn't have bothered explaining this to you." He grumbled, trailing off into a faint stream of cusses which included, Oz was one hundred per cent certain, something along the lines of "just a child" and "I'll wring Break's neck".

Oz frowned.

"Did you just call me a child?" He asked, his tone icy. Gilbert froze.

"No?" He replied meekly.

Oz's eyes continued to narrow on the form of his best friend.

"Abyss or not, that doesn't change the fact that I am  _still_ a year older than you." He pointed out. Gilbert audibly gulped. Oz then smiled, settling back further against his chair and regarding the distressed man carefully.

He had decided he'd had enough with teasing him. Now he'd gotten what he wanted – and it was time for his dear servant to provide the proper demonstration. Mostly out of spite for the man being so stubborn and increasing his boldness insofar as actually outright lying to him, but also because Oz genuinely  _was_ curious about the act of giving and receiving a blowjob as a whole. And seeing as Gil was right here and he was the expert on this type of thing (no matter what he tried to say otherwise), he seemed like the perfect target.

And also because Oz had been wanting to try this with the raven haired man for quite some time. He just hadn't found the opportunity to bring it up. Until now.

His smirk became malicious.

"I have decided what I'm going to do with you, Gilbert." He spoke up, his tone cheerful. Gilbert slowly lifted his head, his golden eyes gazing with a broken expression up at his master from behind the wavy locks of his black hair. That expression combined with the dusting of red on his cheeks caused Oz's chest to constrict tightly, and he found himself quite appreciative of what he was seeing. He patted the side of his chair, silently communicating that he wanted the ravenette to edge closer. The man did so, albeit reluctantly.

When he was within a few feet from him Oz smiled.

"As punishment for lying to me and engaging in kinky activities before I had a chance to do so with you myself, you're going to perform a good deed for your master tonight!" He announced. Gilbert's jaw dropped.

"Wh-wh-what are you saying?!" He cried out. "Surely you don't mea—"

"Oh yes! Gilbert… I want you to give me a full demonstration." Oz grinned, his smirk nothing but pure evil as he guided his hands towards his lap, indicating just  _what_ kind of demonstration he meant.

Gilbert looked like he was about to pass out.

"I can't… no… no, no  _NO!_ Oz, it's wrong! Y-you're still technically a teenager and I… well… I'm—"

"You're my servant who just so happens to be quite disobedient." Oz cut across, his tone stern. "Gilbert… show me… please. I… want to know what it's like. That's an  _order_."

Gilbert hung his head, knowing that with that tone he would not be able to brook an argument. He had sworn that he would do anything for his master, though not ever in his wildest dreams would he imagine it would be  _this_ type of 'anything'.

_Well even that's a lie_ , he chastised himself bitterly as he slowly moved out his hands, trembling fingertips edging towards the buckle on Oz's pants. After all, it  _was_  only in his wildest dreams that he would entertain despicable images of being so intimate with the boy that he loved. Just thinking it aloud was enough to make him cringe.

_I really am a pervert_ , he thought grimly. He took a deep breath, willing himself to not look up to meet Oz's gaze. He really would feel disgusted with his servant after this.

_I might as well get this over and done with. Then I can go die in a hole or something._

Oz watched with keen eyes as the buckle on his pants was unclasped with deft long fingers, Gilbert audibly gulping as he began the task of unzipping the youth's trousers. Oz sucked in a deep breath, barely able to contain the excitement about what was surely going to happen. It was enough to make him feel giddy, and he felt a smug sense of satisfaction at knowing that Gilbert wouldn't have to work very hard to make him aroused, considering he was already half-way there.

Gilbert noticed this too, the golden eyed man freezing completely when Oz's pants had been pulled down to his thighs, the faint bulge in his underwear blatantly obvious.

"What's wrong Gil?" Oz asked cheerily, still content to play it dumb just to gauge the man's next reaction. Gil gulped once more.

"O-Oz… um…" He began.

"'Um' what? You said that the man had to be aroused right? Now show me what you have to do from here." The heir answered, still in that cheery tone. "I mean I definitely could do with a little relief right now." He wiggled his hips a little to add emphasis.

Gil refused to look up. Oz could hear the man grit his teeth. The boy's smirk grew tenfold when those long fingers slowly reached towards the waistband of his boxers, the man's hands continuing to tremble as he pulled them down at an excruciatingly torturous pace. When Oz's boxers had been removed and his half-hard arousal jutted out in front of him, a loud gasp left Gilbert's lips and the man immediately moved to cover his mouth with this hand.

Oz rolled his eyes.

"Come on Gilbert. It's not getting any better over here." He said lowly. Gilbert chose that moment to lift his head up to gaze slowly at his master, and the expression on his face was enough to make Oz do a double take.

The man's cheeks were still flushed, but his eyes were glazed over in a look of what Oz would wager his last penny on was some form of arousal. Lust, predominantly. He blinked.

_Gilbert is feeling hot just from looking at my own little problem? The man's even more of a pervert than I realised,_ Oz thought to himself, trying his hardest not to laugh. His mouth went from threatening to twitch into a smirk into becoming an open-mouthed gasp when warm hands carefully enclosed around the shaft of his length, Oz's head falling back against the couch headrest and his emerald eyes wide as surges of heat coursed through his body at the unfamiliar sensation.

"Ah! Wh-wh—"

"You start off like this…" Gilbert murmured, slowly moving his hand in an up and down stroking motion around Oz's length, the man applying just enough pressure to make Oz gasp out louder, the teen's hips jerking faintly as his sensitive length twitched under Gilbert's hand. Gilbert knew this was wrong, it was beyond every kind of wrong in existence but all hell be damned – Oz's heated flesh in his hand was doing wonders to his own little 'problem'. He smiled as he watched his master's reaction, the teen's cheeks flushing slightly as his mouth continued to gasp in mouthfuls of air.

"Nice and slowly…" Gilbert continued, thoroughly enjoying this. Was he really so nervous and against doing this before? He couldn't remember. Right now all he cared for was seeing that pretty flush on Oz's cheeks.

Oz twitched, his eyes squeezing shut at the feel of that hand continuing to grip and stroke slowly, ever so slowly over his length. He was aware that his breathing had started to become ragged.

"G-Gil…" The word escaped his mouth before he could stop himself, and he could have kicked himself in the head. He knew that if he looked at his servant the man would have a large grin on his face, pervert that he was.

_He's paying me back for teasing him just a while ago_ , the heir thought bitterly. Oh well. This felt good so it wasn't too much of an overall setback. Now if only Gilbert would just move his hands a little mor—

"Ahh!" Oz moaned faintly, his hips jerking forwards again into the man's slowly pumping hands, Gil slowly puffing out breaths of cool air against the heated tip of Oz's length. Gil watched from under his lashes, transfixed by Oz's glazed emerald eyes, the boy unable to speak. He felt a surge of pride flare through his chest, and Gilbert  _knew_ he should feel disgusted with himself for what he was doing but… he was pleasing his master. And that was all he ever wanted.

He eyed his task, his golden eyes curiously studying the medium sized length in his hands, silky golden hairs starting to form at the base and beads of translucent white already gathering at the purplish red tip. He felt his own arousal twitch in excitement, but he willed himself to not pay attention to his own body's needs. This was all about Oz.

"Now that you're ready…" He swallowed thickly, trying to moisten his mouth enough to speak as he began to lower his lips ever so slowly towards the tip before him. He heard a sharp intake of breath above him, Oz frozen completely still. Gil smiled faintly, locks of his hair brushing his cheeks as he lowered his head further. "I can do this…"

His tongue darted out to slide along the glistening tip of Oz's length. Oz's hand flew up to his mouth, the teen's eyes rolling back at the feel of that warmth around his aching need. He was panting harshly, strangled gasps of Gil's name escaping his lips as he could only watch – watch as that tongue continued to dart and slide along his length slowly. His licks were almost kittenish, and if Oz was in any other frame of mind right now he would have told his servant that if only to get another horrified reaction from him. But he couldn't. He was blinded. Blinded by the unbelievable feeling of how  _good_ that was.

"G-Gil… nnnn…"

Gil smiled, continuing to trace his tongue along the shaft of his master's length, savouring the noises he was hearing from above. He touched the throbbing vein along the side of the twitching member, his smile widening at the feverish moans which escaped from Oz's throat because of this.

He trailed his tongue back up, closing his eyes as he paused for a fraction of a second then engulfed his whole mouth around the beading tip. Oz moaned loudly, his hips jerking in retaliation at the feel of that hot mouth closing entirely down around his cock. The pleasure he was feeling was completely indescribable, Oz gripping the chair weakly, his fingers itching to fist through black locks of hair to guide his servant's talented mouth down over the rest of him.

"Nnnaaa…  _G-Gil!_ "

Gilbert chuckled, the vibrations this caused making Oz tremble and twitch in his chair. He slid back, hollowing his cheeks and sucking on the droplets of pre-cum already surging into his mouth. He gripped Oz's hips to keep the youth from bucking fiercely into his mouth, Gilbert not wanting to run the risk of choking on his master. That would just be embarrassing. Not that this whole situation wasn't embarrassing to begin with, but he thought he would let that slide for now.

Lewd wet noises parted his lips, Gilbert slowly sliding down and increasing the hardness of his sucks, finding some sick enjoyment in the way Oz's length twitched and pulsed inside of his hot cavern. He glanced up to watch his master, a moan echoing from his throat at the way the blond was writhing and gasping wantonly in pleasure above him, his face a beautiful shade of red and his emerald eyes glazed in ecstasy.

Then those eyes slid down to lock onto equally glazed golden.

Oz felt himself almost on the verge of coming at the sight of his servant's head between his legs, those golden eyes gazing at him mischievously from under the bangs of his raven locks. His cheeks hollowed, Gilbert's throat moving as he sucked him off leisurely, almost as if that really  _was_ a lollipop he was licking down. The friction caused Oz to grit his teeth and pant harshly at the pulsing wave of heat coursing through his abdomen. He could feel himself close, so close… His head fell back, his eyes closing, unable to hold his servant's gaze as he continued to suck and swallow, harder and harder, guiding his master closer and closer to release.

"AHH! GILBERT!"

Oz shuddered as he fell weakly back against the chair, Gilbert groaning faintly as he worked to swallow down the sticky strands of release as they pooled in his mouth. Oz shivered, the boy trembling as he tried to regain his breath. Gil placed a soft kiss to the top of his master's length, slowly pulling away and wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

Oz was panting harshly, his mind feeling like it had exploded. He was vaguely aware of movement by his legs, and he managed to keep his eyes open long enough to see Gilbert pulling his pants back up and buckling the belt. Oz managed a faint smile at the thoughtful action.

A long fingered hand reached up to stroke through his hair, Gil standing up and smiling down at the blond.

"Gil is good at lessons." Oz mumbled sleepily. Gilbert chuckled.

"Now please don't ask me something like that again. Come on. I'll take you to your room." He said, his tone stern. Oz was about to shift forwards so he could be picked up by waiting arms, but he paused as he looked down.

"Gil…" He murmured. Gilbert paused.

"Hmm?"

A slight smirk formed on Oz's lips.

"You seem to have a little problem of your own down there." He mentioned airily. Gilbert gave an audible groan.

"Did sucking me off cause Gil that much pleasure? Such a bad pervert." Oz continued, his tone cheery once again. Gilbert slapped his palm to his forehead as he quickly picked the fatigued brat up in his arms, ignoring the giggle Oz released at being held like a woman.

"Shut up." Gilbert hissed. Oz smirked against the man's neck.

"I was just asking. Does Gil need some help?" Oz inquired. Gilbert almost fell over as he carried his master out of the library.

"N-no!" He stammered. "I can… sort it out myself." He finished off in a barely audible mumble. Oz blinked.

"You can suck yourself off?" He asked, his tone genuinely surprised. Gilbert seriously contemplated hitting his master around the back of the head.

"No. There's other things people can do to find relief other than getting blowjobs." He growled out. Oz smirked.

"Next time I want you to teach me these 'other things'." He sighed, snuggling into his servant's arms and closing his eyes as his fatigue finally won out. Gilbert spluttered.

"I will do no such thing! Wait… next time?!" He cried out.

"Mmhmm. I have a book I took from Break. It has allllll sorts of dirty things in there I think Gil might have experience in." The blond smiled.

Gilbert's jaw dropped.

"DAMN YOU BREAK!"

Oz snickered.

_All in a day's work_.

 

 


End file.
